1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, more particularly to a heat dissipation device having heat pipes for supporting a heat sink thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the core controller of electrical signals in the contemporary personal computers. Continued development of the CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Heat generated by the CPUs has thus increased enormously. Such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of the computers. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a dissipation device having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove the heat therefrom.
The conventional heat dissipation device commonly comprises a base thermally connecting with the CPU, a plurality of fins mounted on a top of the base, a fan mounted on a top of the fins and a heat pipe connecting with the base and the CPU. The heat pipe comprises a condensing portion extending through and supporting the fins, an evaporating portion sandwiched between the base and the CPU. When the heat dissipation device works a long time, the heat pipe are deformed because of vibration and pressure via the fan and the fins. Thus, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is affected.
Thus, it is desired to devise a heat dissipating device which having a stable configuration.